DEG
by Alias Kimichan
Summary: Première fic... Pas très gaie... Slash... A vous de venir découvrir les couples ! Pitié !


_DEG_

_**Chapitre un**_

Disclaimer : Les membres de Dir En Grey sont propriétaires d'eux-mêmes…

Couples : Vous verrez bien…

Auteur : Alias Kimichan, une grande fan de Dir En Grey

Titre : Y'en a pas pour l'instant, si quelqu'un a une idée…

Note : Il s'agit de l'une de mes premières fics sur les Diru alors pitié soyez indulgentes ! Et pitié, laissez moi au moins une review… Ca mange personne…

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique, nom d'un chien ! » s'exclama un jeune guitariste à la chevelure mauve qui tapait impatiemment du pied.

« La prochaine fois, il faudra lui dire qu'il ne faut pas faire comme Kyo, c'est un mauvais exemple. » lâcha le bassiste avec un sourire en direction du blond accroché au pied du micro comme un naufragé à une bouée de sauvetage.

Le chanteur se tourna vers lui et lui fit une grimace signifiant quelque chose du genre « ça arrive à tout le monde d'être en retard alors tu peux toujours parler » avant de reprendre sa position initiale depuis bientôt trois quarts d'heure maintenant. Assis, ou plutôt avachi, dans le canapé le second guitariste à la longue crinière rouge soupira en levant les yeux vers l'horloge accrochée sur le mur en face de lui :

« C'est pas normal. Il est pas du genre à pas prévenir quand il a un empêchement. »

« Il a pas tort. » dit Toshiya en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je vais essayer de le joindre. » décida le leader en passant la lanière de sa guitare par-dessus sa tête.

« Laisse, je vais le faire. » fit Die en se penchant pour fouiller dans la veste du leader qui l'avait jetée sur le canapé en arrivant pour la répétition.

Il en sortit un petit cellulaire et y tapa le numéro du batteur absent. Après avoir entendu cinq ou six fois la tonalité et avoir désespéré qu'il décroche enfin, il soupira de soulagement :

« Moshi moshi… » dit une voix rauque et faible à l'autre bout du fil.

« Shinya, c'est Die. Tu te souviens, on avait répèt' aujourd'hui. »

« Oui… »

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel le second guitariste perçut un drôle de bruit qu'il ne put identifier immédiatement. Au bout de deux minutes, il comprit qu'il s'agissait de la respiration de son interlocuteur :

« Shinya, tu vas bien ? » s'enquit-il d'une voix où perçait l'inquiétude.

« Die… »

Il entendit un reniflement puis la voix éraillée reprit :

« Die… Die… »

« Shinya tu pleures ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda vivement le roux en se redressant dans le canapé.

Autour de lui, les trois autres membres avaient posé leurs instruments et s'étaient rapprochés du canapé. Kaoru lança un regard interrogateur à son guitariste qui leva une main pour le faire patienter le temps d'obtenir une réponse.

« Die… »

La voix du batteur mourut dans un sanglot étranglé.

« Shinya, calme-toi. Dis-moi où tu es. »

Durant un moment, il n'y eut que des sanglots.

« Shinya, t'es chez toi ? »

« Hai… »

« Ok, on arrive ! »

Daisuke raccrocha et soupira.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Toshiya, les sourcils froncés.

« Je ne sais pas mais il a vraiment l'air d'aller mal. »

« On prend ma voiture. » décréta le lead guitare qui enfilait sa veste.

« D'après toi, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » voulut savoir Kyo qui courait pour rester à la hauteur des trois autres.

Les quatre jeunes hommes s'engouffrèrent dans le véhicule du lead guitare qui démarra au quart de tour et engagea sa voiture dans le trafique plutôt fluide. Vingt minutes plus tard, temps qui leur parut avoir duré une éternité, Kaoru se rangea au pied de l'immeuble de leur ami. Ils se précipitèrent dans le hall et se hâtèrent de monter dans l'ascenseur :

« C'est ultra lent ce truc ! » s'impatienta le chanteur en soupirant bruyamment.

« On peut pas faire plus vite, désolé. » répondit le bassiste.

La cabine s'arrêta dans une faible secousse et les portes s'ouvrirent en douceur. Le quatuor en sortit comme quatre diables sortent de leurs boîtes et se ruèrent vers la porte de l'appartement de Shinya. Die frappa trois coups sur le battant :

« Shinya ? C'est Die, ouvre ! »

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Il se tourna vers les trois autres qui hochèrent la tête :

« Shinya, on entre ! » prévint le second guitariste en posant main sur la poignée qu'il tourna.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un vestibule plongé dans le noir et le petit blond tâtonna sur le mur à la recherche d'un interrupteur qu'il trouva et actionna sans que rien ne se produise.

« Shinya… ? » lança Toshiya en s'avançant prudemment.

« Je propose qu'on se sépare. » suggéra le leader. « L'appartement de Shinya est très grand, ce sera plus facile. Je vais voir du côté de la cuisine et du débarras. Totchi tu t'occupes de fouiller le salon et le balcon. Kyo tu prends la salle de bain et la buanderie et Die cherche dans la chambre et la salle audio, ok ? »

« Ca marche. » répondirent en chœur ses camarades avant de se diriger chacun dans la direction qui lui avait été donnée.

Kaoru tourna sur sa gauche juste après le vestibule et poussa doucement le battant de la cuisine :

« Shinya, t'es là ? C'est Kaoru. »

Ici aussi il faisait très sombre. C'est à peine s'il voyait où il mettait les pieds. Il se cogna contre quelque chose qu'il identifia comme probablement le pied d'une chaise. Il se dirigea approximativement vers la fenêtre pour tirer le rideau et faire un peu de lumière. La clarté du jour l'éblouit un instant et lorsqu'il pivota sur ses talons pour embrasser la pièce du regard, il sursauta : la cuisine était sans dessus dessous, les portes des placards avaient été arrachées et ne tenaient plus qu'à un seul gond, toutes les provisions jonchaient la table et le plan de travail éventrées pour la plupart et pour le reste vidées dans l'évier. La porte du débarras était entrouverte et laissait apercevoir le même genre de spectacle que celui de la cuisine. De son côté, Toshiya butait sans cesse contre des meubles et progressait lentement dans un salon totalement plongé dans le noir. En entrant, il avait bien essayé d'allumer le plafonnier mais l'ampoule avait visiblement grillé, tout comme celle du vestibule. Le bassiste avança encore et heurta un énième meuble, ce qui lui sembla étrange. Il atteignit enfin sa destination et tira un grand coup sur les rideaux. Le balcon lui offrit un spectacle auquel il ne s'attendait pas : les plantes en pot étaient toutes renversées ou les vases étaient explosés au sol, les transats, la table et le parasol étaient brisés et déchirés. Il se tourna vers le salon et, comme il s'y attendait cette fois, il le découvrit complètement ravagé. Die pénétra dans une chambre dévastée, le matelas éventré déversant sa mousse sur le sol près des oreillers eux aussi éventrés, le rideau déchiré laissant passer des rais inégaux de lumière rendant le tableau plus ravagé qu'il ne l'était déjà. Dans la salle audio, tout le matériel haute technologie et dernier cri avait disparu, arraché à la hâte visiblement, et il ne restait plus que des bouts de fils encore accrochés aux prises et des morceaux de plastique éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce. Kyo poussa doucement le battant de la buanderie sur sa droite et ne constata rien d'inhabituel mis à part que tous les vêtements et le linge qui s'y trouvaient semblaient découpés et déchirés et que la machine à laver paraissait assez cabossée. Il retourna dans le couloir et avança vers la salle de bain qui se trouvait après un coude. De là où il était, il vit une faible lumière clignoter et éclairer un court instant des traces sur le sol. Le chanteur avança prudemment et s'accroupit au-dessus des tâches sombres qu'il toucha du bout des doigts : c'était un liquide visqueux et épais. Il porta ses doigts vers son visage et il reconnut l'odeur que dégageait le liquide :

« Du sang… ? » murmura-t-il pour lui-même, intrigué et inquiet, son imagination lui fournissant les pires scénarios comme explications.

Il se leva et se jeta presque sur la porte de la salle d'eau : un chaos de bris de verre et de flaques de sang décoraient la pièce. Le miroir était en morceaux dans le lavabo et tout le contenu de l'armoire à pharmacie jonchait la salle de bain entière. Et prostré contre la baignoire, le frêle corps du batteur tremblait, couvert de sang, son téléphone portable près de lui.

« Shinya ! » s'exclama le petit blond en se laissant tomber à genoux près de lui. « Shinya, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ! »

Le jeune homme leva vers lui un regard empli de larmes et de douleur. Kyo ôta sa veste et la posa sur son ami avant de se lever :

« Je l'ai trouvé ! Dans la salle de bain ! »

Shinya tentait de se mettre sur son séant mais dérapait sur son sang. L'interprète l'aida à s'asseoir. Le batteur leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui et ouvrit la bouche mais un violent sanglot l'empêcha de formuler sa détresse et Kyo ne put que le serrer dans ses bras pour le calmer. Trois flèches déboulèrent dans la salle d'eau : une bleue, une rousse et une mauve dont la première et la dernière se massèrent les tibias car elles avaient rencontré des obstacles.

« Shinya ! » s'écria le second guitariste en se précipitant sur lui. « Shinya ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ! » fit-il, répétant la question du petit blond sur lequel il s'épanchait.

« Ils sont venus… » hoqueta-t-il, les mains crispées sur les épaules du chanteur. « Ils ont tout détruit et ils… Ils… »

Sa voix s'étrangla dans un nouveau sanglot tandis que ses larmes traçaient des sillons sur ses joues couvertes de sang. Puis une grimace de douleur se peignit sur son visage et il porta sa main à sa hanche.

« Mon dieu ! Tu es blessé ! » s'exclama Daisuke en l'aidant à s'asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire.

Il se mit à genoux et souleva le vêtement du frêle jeune homme qui dévoila une plaie peu profonde pour tuer ou pour causer une importante hémorragie mais suffisamment pour provoquer une infection. Lorsqu'il se releva, le batteur se détacha de Kyo et s'agrippa à lui :

« S'il te plait… Emmène-moi… »

« On va te conduire à l'hôpital, ça va aller… » le rassura-t-il en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Non ! » s'écria Shinya en le repoussant. « Pas là-bas ! Pas à l'hôpital ! »

Aucun des quatre garçons ne comprit pourquoi leur ami prenait peur ainsi mais tous jugèrent qu'il valait mieux ne pas l'effrayer davantage. Le petit blond remit sa veste, tombée lorsque l'agressé s'était effarouché, sur le dos du jeune homme qui paraissait dans un état d'épuisement quasi-total. Le rouquin le souleva et suivit Kaoru qui les guida dans le couloir sombre. Il s'engouffra à l'arrière de la voiture avec son blessé qui sanglotait dans son cou. Lorsque le leader se rangea, Toshiya émergea le premier afin de préparer la salle de bain et un lit pour le batteur. Le petit Tooru le suivit afin de faire du thé et de quoi tenir pour le groupe et surtout pour son ami en bien mauvais état. Le lead guitare tint la porte vitrée du hall pour permettre au porteur du blessé de passer plus facilement, puis il appela l'ascenseur qui mit un temps fou pour descendre puis pour remonter. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans le superbe appartement du bassiste une douce odeur de thé vert flottait dans l'air tandis qu'on entendait le bruit de l'eau qui coulait dans la salle de bain. L'éphèbe à la crinière de nuit apparut et invita le jeune Andou jusque dans sa chambre, à côté de la salle de bain où Kaoru s'était arrêté pour vérifier le niveau de l'eau dans la baignoire, où il déposa doucement le fragile jeune homme sur le lit. Il laissa le roux lui retirer la veste de l'interprète mais quand il vit qu'on souhaitait lui retirer également sa chemise, il protesta avec violence :

« Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Laisse-moi ! »

Toshimasa intervint en l'attrapant par les poignets pour que le second guitariste puisse lui ôter sa chemise plus facilement mais cela ne fit qu'empirer les choses car Shinya se tordit dans tous les sens en hurlant d'une voix vibrante de terreur des suppliques afin qu'on ne le touche pas.

« Calme-toi ! Calme-toi ! Chuuut… Calme-toi… » fit le bassiste pour l'apaiser.

Cela ne changea rien car le percussionniste gémit et se tortilla de plus belle pour lui échapper. Et ce fut une véritable catastrophe quand Die s'attaqua à son pantalon car il se mit à pleurer, son mince corps secoué de violents sanglots n'aidant pas à la tâche.

« Arrêtez ! Laissez-moi ! Ne me touchez pas ! » s'époumona la misérable créature de sa voix rauque.

Le maître des lieux remarqua alors quelque chose sur le corps de l'élancé Terashi qui fit bouillonner son sang. Il allait dire à son camarade de le lâcher mais visiblement lui aussi avait repéré quelque chose qui le choquait et le révoltait. Contenant sa rage, Toshiya enlaça avec tendresse l'adonis qui s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même. Alertés par les cris, les deux derniers membres du groupe, qui se trouvaient à l'autre bout de l'appartement le leader ayant rejoint le chanteur, débarquèrent prêts à défendre leur compagnon mais ne trouvèrent dans la chambre que Shinya, en sous-vêtements, qui tentait faiblement de se dégager de l'étreinte du maître de maison et le roux assis parterre, la tête levée vers le plafond et le visage masqué par ses mains.

« Mais enfin ! Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ! » fit le jeune Niikura, surpris par ce tableau.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? » s'emporta Kyo en voyant le blessé lui jeter un regard apeuré.

Un lourd silence s'installa, uniquement rompu par les sanglots du jeune homme.

« Montre-leur… Montre-leur, Shin… » articula Daisuke d'une voix légèrement déformée par la colère.

« Non ! » gémit-il en se serrant plus contre le bassiste. « Non… Je ne veux pas qu'ils voient… »

« Tu ne veux pas qu'on voit quoi ? » s'enquit doucement le blond en s'asseyant sur le lit.

« Rien… Il n'y a rien à voir… »

« Ils doivent savoir. » dit le jeune Hara en desserrant son étreinte.

Le batteur essaya de rester dans le cocon protecteur des bras de son ami avec une petite plainte mais il ne résista pas quand ce dernier l'allongea sur les draps et écarta doucement ses cuisses, révélant ainsi ce que Die et lui avaient vu : des marques bleues et violacées sur l'intérieur des cuisses, sur les hanches, les reins et le torse. Ne supportant pas plus longtemps les regards de ses amis posés sur lui, l'agressé se replia sur lui-même en retenant un sanglot.

« Oh, mon dieu ! Shinya ! » souffla l'interprète, une main plaquée sur la bouche.

« Dites-moi que c'est pas vrai… » murmura Kaoru, consterné.

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent interdits, leur esprit oscillant entre la rage qui étreignait leur poitrine et la douleur face à l'impuissance qui enserrait leur gorge. Tooru céda à cette dernière, sécha les larmes qui menaçaient de rouler sur ses joues et offrit le réconfort de ses bras au batteur perdu. Le leader inspira une bonne goulée d'air : il avait toujours tout mené d'une main de maître, il ne devait pas flancher dans une telle situation. Pas maintenant ! Pour le bien de Shinya, celui des autres mais également le sien. Toshiya quitta la chambre tandis qu'il sentait une odeur de brûlé : le prétexte était parfait pour éviter de s'effondrer et de ne plus être d'aucune utilité. Dans le vestibule, un « K'so ! » puissant résonna tandis qu'un coup de poing rageur ébranlait l'un des murs. Dans la chambre, le chanteur s'était écarté de son ami pour se calmer alors que Kaoru s'asseyait près de l'agressé. Avec une grande tendresse, il repoussa les mèches poisseuses de sang et de sueur qui barraient son front et essuya les joues barbouillées du percussionniste :

« Ca va aller… » lui murmura-t-il en l'attirant à lui avec affection. « Je vais te porter jusqu'à la salle de bain, d'accord ? Tu vas te nettoyer, ça te fera du bien. Ensuite, tu mangeras un morceau et tu prendras un peu de thé et puis tu dormiras. Ca ira mieux après, tu verras… »

Il pressa ses lèvres sur le front de son ami puis le souleva. Le petit blond les suivit :

« Je vais m'occuper de lui… » décida-t-il alors que Kaoru aidait son camarade à s'installer dans la baignoire.

Il tourna vers lui un regard inquiet mais le blond le rassura d'un signe de tête et d'un petit sourire. Le lead guitare quitta la pièce, se laissa tomber dans le canapé du salon et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un mauvais drame : Kyo risquait de craquer à tout moment, il avait vu de nouvelles larmes briller dans ses yeux en sortant de la salle d'eau ; Toshiya était dans un état second car quand il était allé voir ce qui brûlait, il avait eu l'air d'agir comme un automate ; Die était une vraie bombe à retardement -le juron et le coup en étaient la preuve flagrante- et il pouvait exploser à tout moment ; lui-même ne savait plus où il en était, ne sachant absolument pas quoi faire face à un tel événement ; et le pire de tout, Shinya était totalement effondré aussi bien physiquement que moralement. En effet, en plus des atroces marques, son corps portait des plaies assez nombreuses -la plus importante étant celle de la hanche- ainsi que des bleus et des traces de coups divers. Il se leva du canapé et rejoignit le bassiste dans la cuisine. Celui-ci cherchait, l'air totalement déconnecté de la réalité, la cinquième tasse qu'il avait à la main :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda le guitariste en écartant une mèche mauve qui gênait sa vision.

« Je n'arrive plus à trouver la cinquième tasse pour le thé… » répondit Toshimasa en ouvrant un placard.

« Tu la tiens dans ta main. »

Le maître de maison cessa ses recherches avec un « ah… » alors qu'il posait son regard sur la tasse. Les yeux dans le vague, il versa le thé dans les cinq tasses et porta le plateau au salon. Dans la salle d'eau, les reniflements de Kyo se mêlaient à ceux de Shinya, toujours en sous-vêtements, qui se tenait les genoux ramenés sous le menton et entourés de ses bras. Le chanteur passa doucement une éponge sur le corps tremblant de son compagnon, lui chuchotant des mots doux et apaisants. Au bout d'un moment, sentant la température de l'eau qui baissait, il l'invita à sortir et à se sécher.

« Je voudrais rester encore un peu… » dit le pauvre Terashi de sa voix rauque et fatiguée.

Il sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais ne poursuivit pas. Le blond colla son front au sien :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu peux tout me dire… Je suis ton ami et j'ai envie de t'aider ! Tu n'as rien à craindre… » lui assura-t-il, caressant affectueusement sa joue du bout des doigts.

Le batteur fit une tentative pour exprimer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur mais les mots ne venaient pas et s'il se forçait plus, une nouvelle crise de larmes risquait de pointer le bout de son nez et de le frustrer plus encore. Kyo le calma puis le laissa recommencer :

« Je… » fit-il hésitant. « Je… je suis… Je suis sale… » finit-il par avouer.

Le jeune homme planta son regard de biche égarée et implorant d'aide dans le sien, ses yeux s'emplissant de larmes de douleur, de honte et de dégoût.

« Non ! Ne dis pas ça ! » s'exclama l'interprète en pressant doucement ses épaules.

Il le fit sortir de la baignoire, le sécha vigoureusement et lui fit passer une robe de chambre de Toshiya qui était légèrement trop longue. Puis il le reconduisit à la chambre où il l'allongea avant de s'installer à ses côtés pour le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer et le laisser faire éclater sa douleur contre son épaule. Les trois autres entrèrent dans la pièce, le leader portant un plateau de thé fumant accompagné d'une assiette de petits gâteaux. Shinya se redressa, frotta ses yeux tandis que le roux prenait place à côté de lui :

« Je suis désolé… Pour tout à l'heure… » s'excusa-t-il, son bras s'enroulant autour de ses épaules.

L'agressé fit un simple hochement de tête et prit la tasse de thé que lui tendait Kaoru de ses mains tremblantes. Tous restèrent silencieux, jusqu'à ce que le batteur rende sa tasse vidée aux trois quarts.

« Tu ne finis pas ? » demanda le maître des lieux.

« Non, merci… » répondit-il faiblement, se laissant aller contre l'épaule du second guitariste.

Le blond sortit de la chambre en compagnie du leader. Puis Toshimasa posa un baiser sur le front de son ami et sortit à son tour.

« Tu devrais dormir. » conseilla Die, la joue contre son front.

Le jeune homme acquiesça lentement et se glissa entre les draps frais. Son compagnon tira les rideaux et alluma une des lampes de chevet. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et passa une main dans les cheveux de son ami recroquevillé sur lui-même. Puis il se leva mais le percussionniste le retint :

« Reste ! Reste avec moi… S'il te plait… » supplia-t-il d'un ton apeuré et désespéré.

Daisuke s'installa près de lui et l'enlaça affectueusement. Il sentit ses larmes mouiller son cou tandis que ses doigts fins se crispaient sur son t-shirt. Sans un mot, il resserra son étreinte pour le réconforter. Dans un cas comme celui-là, les mots ne servaient pas à grand chose. Epuisé, Shinya finit par s'endormir, le visage sillonné de larmes. Le plus précautionneusement possible le second guitariste se détacha de lui, éteignit la lumière, se faufila hors de la pièce et referma la porte sans bruit. Il rejoignit le reste du groupe dans le salon où un silence tendu régnait.

« Il s'est endormi… » les informa-t-il.

Puis il commença à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage.

« La bande d'enfoirés ! » explosa-t-il, les poings et la mâchoire serrés. « Comment ils ont pu faire ça ! »

« Je t'en prie, tais-toi… » quémanda le petit blond, au bord des larmes.

« Tu veux que je me taise ? Alors qu'une bande de salauds ont détruit et pillé l'appartement de Shinya ! Alors qu'ils l'ont violé ! »

Kyo se leva du canapé :

« Je sais très bien ce que tu ressens ! On est tous horrifiés par ce qui est arrivé à Shinya… » répondit-il d'une voix vibrante mais forte. « Mais on ne peut rien faire pour l'instant ! »

« Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que je ressens ! Tu ne sauras jamais ! » répliqua Die d'un ton acerbe. « Et si on peut faire quelque chose : retrouver ces connards et leur faire payer pour ce qu'ils lui ont fait ! »

Kaoru s'interposa :

« Ne vous disputez pas ! C'est dur pour tout le monde mais plus encore pour Shinya. Il a besoin de repos et je doute que votre dispute arrange son état d'esprit. Calmez-vous… » fit-il en parfait diplomate.

« Je vais refaire du thé. » dit Toshiya d'une voix morne alors qu'il en restait dans la théière, complètement à côté de ce qui se passait.

« Et merde ! » jura le roux qui s'élança dans le hall.

La porte d'entrée claqua violemment au moment où le chanteur se rendait sur le balcon. Il prit une cigarette dans son paquet et chercha fébrilement son briquet dans ses poches. Le jeune Niikura sortit à son tour sur le balcon et offrit du feu à son ami. Ce dernier enserra sa propre taille de sa main libre, celle tenant la cigarette tremblant un peu, et souffla la fumée sans même apprécier son âpreté. Kaoru le prit dans ses bras avec une infinie douceur. Tooru leva sur lui un regard empli de questions et surtout de larmes qui roulèrent en cascades sur ses joues :

« Oh, Kao ! Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas… »

Tous deux tournèrent la tête en entendant la baie vitrée coulisser pour laisser passer le bassiste et son plateau de thé bien chaud :

« Vous en voulez ? » s'enquit-il de sa voix éteinte en posant son fardeau sur la table de la terrasse.

Kyo fit signe que non. Le jeune homme à la chevelure de nuit s'approcha d'eux :

« Tu pleures ? » fit-il en caressant la joue de l'interprète.

Il passa un bras autour des épaules de chacun et tous trois s'étreignirent avec force. Blottis les uns contre les autres, ils laissèrent couler leurs larmes d'impuissance et de rage. Tout en cherchant du réconfort, ils en apportaient aux autres. Ils restèrent un long moment, là sur la terrasse, étroitement serrés entre eux à s'écouter pleurer. Puis il retournèrent à l'intérieur, plus calmes et heureux de pouvoir se reposer un peu sur l'épaule des autres.

Fin Du Chapitre

Voilà ! Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !


End file.
